Borders formed from a series of modular elements are well known. Such borders have long been used for a myriad of applications as an effective and efficient means of providing an edging around landscaping features, as well as numerous other objects. However, although the prior art is somewhat developed, certain deficiencies in this general area exist.
One deficiency which is apparent in many prior art designs is the lack of an effective and efficient anchoring means. Once the assembled edging is located in the desired position, the edging must not be easily and undesirably moveable. As such, an anchoring system is essential. Many known edging designs, however, lack any anchoring system whatsoever. Moreover, the anchoring system must properly insert into the landscaping easily and must sufficiently hold the edging in place. The anchoring means of prior art edging systems do not accomplish this.
Another deficiency of prior art edging designs relates to the means of joining the modular elements together. The linking means must be sufficiently simple to allow a person working alone to easily construct the edging system and locate it in the desired position. Moreover, once the elements are joined, they must not easily disassemble unintentionally. The linking means of many prior art systems is not acceptable in these regards.
A further deficiency of many prior art systems is that they do not allow for edging around curved features of a landscape. These systems can only be used with square or rectangular shapes. Since landscaping features are often circular or have other curvelinear shapes, such systems are not viable.
What is desired, therefore, is an edging system which includes an effective and efficient anchoring means, which is easy to assemble, which does not easily disassemble unintentionally, and which allows for edging around curved features of a landscape. It is also desirable to provide a method for assembling an edging system with the above characteristics from a series of modular elements.